Punkrock 101
by LissyGoode
Summary: When Paul's job moves him to Virginia Beach, Percy has to start over at a new school. Not everyone's a stranger though, especially not the grey-eyed beauty sharing class with him... AU Punk!Percy Prep!Annabeth
1. Not at Camp Anymore

**I like Punk!Percy and Prep!Annabeth, so I figured I'd write some. I'm also working on a Next Gen fic called Legacy, if anyone's interested. I should have the first chapter up in a little bit.**

It wasn't until Annabeth walked through the school doors that she realized something was actually really wrong. Sure, she had felt that bit dread in her stomach when she woke up that morning, but when one was constantly attacked by not-so-mythical monsters one got used to the feeling. But no, it was worse than a harpy, hydra, or even a Cyclops. Standing next to the metal detector in ripped jeans, black boots, and a t-shirt advertising some kind of death band was Perseus Jackson.

"Shit," the boy's groaned, his sea green eyes catching sight of her. She watched as they slowly trailed down her body, taking in her perfectly curled hair, nearly professional makeup, short silvery baby doll dress, and black ankle boots. "Shit," this time it was more drawn out and said in a tone that made Annabeth's cheeks heat. "You clean up good, Chase. Get a visit from Cerci or something?"

She ignored that. "What are you doing here, Seaweed Brain?" She asked, stalking up to him and forcing herself to stop thinking about how the black shirt made his eyes brighter, deeper color. Seeing him in the summer was one thing, but he shouldn't be at her _school_. He didn't even live in Virginia. Did he?

Percy dumped the bundle of studs and chains in his hand into the outstretched palm of the security guard and shrugged like it was obvious, "Set off the detector."

"Of course you did," she muttered, rolling her eyes. She was surprised she hadn't noticed his lack of jewelry already; he'd always been decked out in his finest at camp. "I meant, what are you doing _here_ at _my school_?"

"To be fair," he said, making a big show of raising his hands as he walked through the metal detector again—it flashed green and the guard handed him back his things—before turning and facing her, "you never told me what school you went to, Wise Girl."

"I thought you lived in New York," Annabeth told him, handing over her purse and satchel bag. She walked through the detector, stopping a few inches from where Percy still stood. Over the last year he had grown a few inches, even having the nerve to get taller than her, which was a little frustrating. Fortunately in her heels they were roughly the same height.

"Yeah," he said rubbing the back of his head, making his unevenly cut black hair even more unruly, "well not anymore. Paul's job moved. Here." He snatched her bags up and held them out to her.

Tanking them, she sighed. His hair was always getting messed up during the battles at camp, so out of habit Annabeth reached up to straiten it. The blonde stopped short when she caught a few of her friends over his shoulder. They were openly watching her. A few looked curious or bewildered, but Tawny had a look of horror, her perfectly lined eyes wide. Great, this would need some smooth explaining. "Stay out of trouble, Jackson," She murmured, readjusting her bags on her shoulder and slipping past him.

His hand shot out and caught her arm, not as roughly as he would have gripped her at camp, but hard enough she could hear Chriss gasp. "Eat lunch with me." To anyone else listening, it would have seemed like a command, but Annabeth had known Percy since they were eleven and she could hear the request in his hard voice. He had small pink spots at the tip of his ears, but other than that he looked cool and collected. If they were at camp, she would let her knees melt and give in, but they weren't and there were people watching her here.

"Not now, Percy," she told him softly, pulling her arm from his grip. He let her go, his fingers felt like water running off her skin. "We aren't at camp anymore." As much as she wished they were.


	2. Class with Athena's Kid

She had silver shimmery stuff on her eyes. It sparkled every time she blinked, 'nd it was a hell of a distraction for someone who couldn't pay attention in class anyway. In fact, most of her was distracting. The damn girl was an eyeful in a t-shirt with her hair a mess, why'd she have to go 'nd dress like that? It made his chest hurt 'nd his jeans uncomfortably tight.

"-new student, Mr. Jackson. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Not really," Percy said, but he was already getting to his feet. "Perseus Jackson, bass player, singer, single," he winked at Annabeth, a move which most of the class caught and made the girl in question roll her eyes. Good, it had been an hour since the school year started; it was time for everyone here to know what everyone at camp already knew. She was his. "I like long walks on the beach and watching the sun set." Annabeth's bubblegum pink lips pulled up into a smirk as the other students laughed. Hey, they didn't have to know it was true.

"Thank you, Mr. Jackson," the teacher said dryly, her eyes saying that she was already tired of being back. Fine, he hated math anyway. Funny how one demon teacher could put you off a subject the rest of your life. The next three classes were more or less the same boring thing he had at every other school the last eleven years of his life. Besides, Annabeth wasn't in any of them. Grimacing, he looked down at his schedule. The last class before lunch was Latin. Great, probably another mortal who didn't know shit about anything. At least it would be good for a laugh. He was making his way down the hall, when Annabeth's voice stopped him.

"I swear Tawny," she hissed in a low whisper, "he's just some guy I know from summer camp. That's it. It isn't a big deal."

"Right," another girl answered, "because he looks like the type of guy who goes to special camp."

"It's not a special camp," Annabeth defended, "it's for kids with dyslexia and ADHD. A trait, BTW, that keeps me co-captain of the cheer squad."

"It's true," Percy said, rounding the corner and leaning against the wall, "with enough practice people with dyslexia can live perfectly normal lives. You can help stop the consciousness for just three easy payments of $14.99."

"Um," the girl blinked up at him, her wide brown eyes full of shock. He recognized her from World History class. She would have been pretty, if not for the fact that she was standing next to Annabeth. "We were having a private convo," the Tawny said, trying to recover.

"Hate ta interrupt," Percy said, "but Annabeth and I have a class ta get to." He grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her down the hall. Annabeth followed, her heels almost tripping her at the force, it was only her combat skills and sure footing that saved her from a twisted ankle.

"How did you know I had Latin?" She asked as they stopped outside the door. Percy tossed her a folded bit of blue paper—her schedule. She thought back to when he handed over her bags that morning. "I have got to keep you away from the Hermes cabin."

"We also have English together," Percy said with a smirk, "Paul's happy 'bout that. He wants ta meet the 'brilliant and alluring' Annabeth Chade for some reason."

That caught her off guard and she fought a grin. "You told him I was brilliant and alluring?"

Percy shrugged awkwardly, his ears growing hot. That wasn't supposed to come out. "Mom kept raving. I had ta say something."

"If you two wouldn't mind," a voice saved Percy from more embarrassment, "class is about to start."

The two looked over at the man standing at the front of the room with his arms crossed over his chest. Percy did a double take. He was tall, blonde, and had stormy grey eyes. They weren't as slivery or shiny as Annabeth's, but the family resemblance was there. "Well then," Percy muttered, "not some idiot mortal."


	3. The Color of Food

Annabeth sat down next to Percy in the quad. He had chosen a table in the sun, and with the cool stone under her fingers she could almost pretend that they _were_ at camp. But she never wore nail polish at camp. After a quick mental battle in Latin (where they had been partnered up for the first project of the year), she realized people would be talking about them anyway. Besides, his packed lunch looked way better than whatever the school was trying to pass off as food and he had plenty enough to share. As if to prove her point, the raven-haired boy pulled another bottle of Voltage Mountain Dew out of his cooler bag.

"Didn't have time to dye your Coke blue?" The girl joked, twisting the cap off with a quick turn of her wrist. It was a rare treat for her to get soda, as her step-mother never let it in the house.

"More caffeine in this," Percy said with a swig from his own bottle. "Mom thought it would help in class."

That was just like something Sally Jackson would do, she thought with a smile. "Does it?"

Percy shrugged, playing with the wrapper to his obviously home-made sandwich. "The ones where I'm not distracted by you."

Blushing, she looked around to see if anyone heard, "You can't keep saying things like that."

"Why? 'Cause I'm no pretty boy? You never seemed to mind before."

"Percy—"

Annabeth was cut off by a higher voice, "Percy!" Tawny was clicking her way over to them, her heels wobbling slightly on the uneven pathway. One hand was up in her brown bob, fixing it every time the wind knocked it out of place. "Percy, hi! I'm, like, _sooo_ sorry about what happened in the hall this morning. Totes my fault!"

"It's Perseus," he told her, before leaning into Annabeth. "She talking in code, or something?"

"Yes, Percy," Annabeth whispered back, "very secret girl code."

"I thought so," he nodded seriously.

"So, like, Percy—"

"Perseus."

"—I thought maybe you wanted to, like, eat lunch with me?"

"No." He said, bringing out another blue-bread sandwich. Tawny wrinkled her nose and Percy smirked as he handed the sandwich to Annabeth. She took it gladly. Anabeth knew how amazing a baker Mrs. Jackson was.

"You got any cookies?" Annabeth's sudden question even shocked her a little as it came out of her mouth. She wasn't making the situation any easier, but Percy pulled out a Ziploc of chocolate chip cookies—blue of course—and the blonde grinned.

"You…" Tawny looked confused, "like blue food?"

"You like white and green food," Percy said with a nod towards the cafeteria.

"But, like, that's _actual_ food," she said in a tone like she was talking to a three-year-old.

Ignoring her, Percy took a big bite of his sandwich. "Don't you have a diet salad to not eat, or something," he asked around the food only half chewed in his mouth.

Annabeth took a bite of her own sandwich to hide her smile at Tawny's disgusted face as the girl turned stiffly and walked away. After Tawny was out of earshot, Annabeth burst out in laughter. "Ew! I can't believe you did that!"

Percy took the time to swallow and drink some soda, making sure nothing was left in his mouth before he spoke again. "Gross, I know. But it got rid of her."

"You'll have to forgive her," Annabeth said before taking another bite. "She'd a bit boy crazed. Has dibs on all the new ones."

"People still dib people? What if someone gets in the way?" He wondered, his shoulder bumping against hers.

"No one has," she confessed, "until now."


End file.
